Mint
__TOC__ A steadfast and straightforward knight-in-training in her home world of Panimus as an Aeron Initiate. In a spell misfire, she and her brother were transported to a parallel universe where the rules of metaphysics do not work in quite the same way. She's a little overconfident and a uncompromising when it comes to the duties she accepts, but she tries to make the best of a situation and figures she can keep up with her training in this new world by becoming a hero vigilante with the SGPA. thumb |right | 150px | Ready to do whatever! Mint is a physically fit girl due to her rigorous military training back on her home world. She is well-toned despite her love for snacking while on break. Her hair is a dark red that fades into a pale golden yellow in longer strands, and her eyes are grey with dark blue pupils that at first glance may just look like regular blue eyes. Her uniform consists of standard issue Aeron Initiate armour with chainmail, breastplate, boots, and red-trimmed white bodice and gloves. The mint leaf emblem on her was added in when she joined the SGPA. She wears black face grease to give her a raccoon-like mask during battle. She likes dressing in comfortable or sporty clothing that is easy to move in and that won't necessarily rip when she inevitably tumbles over or rams into something. The military didn't let her adorn herself, so she is used to not wearing any jewellery or other accessories, but will often tie her hair up to keep most of it out of her way. When she first joined the military, most of her hair was cut off, so she compensated for what she perceived as her lost femininity by wearing a LOT of makeup. It has been a couple of years since joining, so she has eased up on the make up, but still wears some to make up for the rest of her low amount of effort on the rest of her body. General Personality Alignment: UNG - Utilitarian-Neutral-Good: The Philanthropist (tendencies towards impartiality when being more selfish, the Advisor) Elly comes off as a straightforward but slightly aloof girl that is still not quite sure about what she ultimately wants to do in life. She is rather good-humoured about it and has a positive outlook to life. She enjoys poking fun at her brother and competing with him, and is overall proud of his accomplishments and supportive of his dreams, though she doesn't always show it. Her impulsive and rebellious nature led her to joining the military, and her pride has kept her in there despite not having an easy time in the beginning. Her lack of physical coordination made training regimens tougher than they should have been, and she often found herself falling off of her steeds, losing her grip on her weapons, or just plain running into and breaking things. However, she stuck it through and managed to stay in the military's Aeron Initiate program so far. She doesn't usually have the attention span to get into detailed plans of action or long explanations, and likes keeping things simple and uncomplicated. As long as the job gets done, she sees little point in agonizing about micromanagement, and generally lets her brother handle that. The important thing for her is that she feels good or satisfied with the outcome of her actions, which gives her a sense of duty. For the most part, Elly is the type of girl that might make a rash decision but sees it through to the end on principle. : Good Traits: dutiful, tenacious, steadfast and brave, straightforward, positive outlook on life, good-humoured, strives to do good, thick-skinned both physically and mentally, supportive of friends and loved ones : Bad Traits: physically uncoordinated, can come off as aloof or uncaring, easily bored, blunt, tends to criticize people or deflate egos, stubborn or prideful, doesn't pay much attention to detail, makes rash decisions, terrible cook : Quirks: high magical affinity but can hardly use any magic due to lack of training and no motivation to learn, steed animals like horses tends to really dislike her and she has a horrible time riding them, gets into a lot of accidents and walks away from most of them unscathed, usually opens chip and snack bags poorly Hopes : To be able to stick through the Aeron Initiate training program and join the Aeron Knighthood, to be able to ride a steed naturally, to make her parents proud Fears : Being kicked out of the Aeron Knighthood, being thrown off a steed and plummeting to her death, contracting unknown diseases Memorable Quote(s) * IF YOU CAN DO IT, SO CAN I! * Of all the... * Yeah, I'm okay. * Okay, okay, get to the point. Family * Mother: unknown (alive) * Father: unknown (alive) * Sibling(s): Ennes Friends * Ennes: very close to her brother and though they often bicker about anything and everything, she really enjoys his company and competing with him * Solar Cat: likes spending time with her and joining in with her antics, thinks of her almost as an elder sister * Dysta: looks up to Dysta for the occasional encouragement and direction in life, even though she seems younger and is shorter * Horizon (Kat): thinks Horizon's entertaining, admires her skills and values and is able to handle a lot of her harshness in stride * Zenith (Cia): finds Zenith's presence comforting and likes helping her complete small tasks and chores Enemies * Black Coma: has a bad run-in with him and develops a fear of him and what he's capable of * Johnny: thinks he's a really annoying and really terrible and stupid person, especially annoyed with his sexist remarks or sexual harassment * Evil and cruel people in general * most steed animals like horses, giant birds, camels, etc. Other Notable Relationships * Heimdl: fascinated by this mysterious man who seems to always be lurking around Love Interest Though Elly has no true aversion to dating or relationships, she has no real interest in it either. She figures she will have to leave the parallel universe at some point and return to the military on Panimus anyway, so anything that happens would be short-lived. She acts rather aloof to advances on her, and often bluntly states her level of interest. : Past: none : Current: none Powers & Skills Her skills are mostly a result of her body's unique way to managing her mana, resulting in reactive defenses against heavy or acute damage. Her military training keeps her in shape and allows her to handle her weapon in a battle. Although she has high magic-affinity, her reluctance to learn magic and her inability to tap into it effectively means that she doesn't really do any magic save for one simple spell that Sage has drilled into her. Impact Resistance: Mint's body is highly attuned to channel mana, but it seems that most of that energy is used up in reflexive reactive defenses. So although she can still experience bruising and getting small cuts and general pain, extreme bodily damage and trauma, are resisted by her. For example, falling from great heights, being maimed and crushed by weapon blows, or being bombarded by magic attacks doesn't leave her fatally wounded like it would most people. :PROS: : Can resist extreme damage (physical, magical, or even telekinetic) that would normally kill any other person; uses body to shield others and draw attacks; automatic reflex of her body so she doesn't have to think about protecting herself usually :CONS: : Damage that is resisted is still painful; can still get injured over time with bruises, cuts, and poisons or infections; uses up mana and stamina the more damage she takes on; limits her ability to tap into her own mana supply; can't really control it Aeron Knight Initiate Military Training: Mint has been trained for a couple of years now in her military program so she is familiar with using her asymmetrical spear as a weapon and in basic self-defense moves. She's also familiar with general drills and exercises to keep herself in shape and to maintain her equipment, and generally has a good sense of duty instilled in her. :PROS: : Basic military training, allowing her to be more confident in battles and under stressful situations; gives her a level of professionalism :CONS: : Training is still incomplete and Mint is not very experienced with fighting in real battles; not a polished knight and tends to forget some aspects of training only to remember it later and realize she broke protocols Short Storage: Sage attempted to teach Mint magical spells in order to make use of her high magic affinity. However, the furthest he ever got was drilling the Short Storage primary spell into her. Short Storage allows for the storage of objects spiritually. The object transforms into mana and information and is stored into a person's own mana system, taking up room and draining mana over time as a maintenance cost. Mint has really only figured out how to perform this spell with her asymmetrical spear and objects of similar size and composition. She vocalizes "Form to Light" in order to store her spear, and "Light to Form" in order to retrieve her spear. In the SGPA-verse, she can only do these things if Sage's spellbook is prepared pages for casting it. :PROS: : can store and retrieve spear at will; very efficient with the spell :CONS: : Short Storage causes a small but constant drain on mana the longer an item is stored; Mint accesses Sage's spellbook when she uses Short Storage spells for her spear, which can cause him to run out of pages more quckly; only knows hwo to do it for her spear and very similar objects. Weapons She uses an asymmetrical spear made of a hard Panimus alloy. It is a 5' spear with both ends having a blade, one side having a 30" blade, and the other side having a 18" blade, with 12" in between the blades for a smooth handle. The spear is meant to be carried and swung around by Aeron Knights on flying steeds for prolonged periods of time and to make quick, precise attacks, so it's not very heavy. Other Equipment Her uniform consists of standard issue Aeron Initiate armour with chainmail and breastplate made from Panimus alloy, boots, and red-trimmed white bodice and gloves made of leather and military silk. The mint leaf emblem on her was added in when she joined the SGPA by Dysta. She also wears Tunnel Jewel Wristlets that Sage bought for her as a gift, which are like mini bracers with blue-white jewels that help channel her mana a bit better. Over time, the jewels absorb mana and energy pollution and turn black and dull. Even though they still channel mana almost as well when they are black, they are usually replaced for aesthetic purposes. Fighting Style Acts as a tank for other people and will usually head to the front lines to antagonize the enemy or at least stand in front of more vulnerable members to absorb attacks so they can prepare their spells or whatever else they are doing. She doesn't often go on the offensive because she knows trying anything fancy will usually have her landing on her butt, but she will try to get a fit stabs in if the opportunity looks prime. : Strengths: Good tank and is generally a team player that tries to make time and room for other members to execute their skills. : 'Weaknesses: ' Inexperienced in battle and physically uncoordinated, leading her to drop her weapon or tripping up or running into people. Can't tap into her own mana effectively. Somewhat overconfident in battle due to her pride, leading her to getting into bad situations or falling for traps. Elly was born and raised in a universe parallel from the universe that the Super Galaxy Princess Alliance takes place in. The world where he lived is called Panimus. She grew up with her mother, father, and brother Ennes. She had a happy childhood and grew up with a sense of adventure and though she always had close calls with getting seriously injured, it seemed that her body was well-suited to her surviving them. She always felt a little competitive with her brother, but never excelled in school quite the same way he did, and didn't have the same interest in magic even though through testing, her magical affinity seemed high. Instead, a lot of her energy was spent on enjoying herself with friends and exploring the world with Ennes. However, she and her friends began drifting apart during Stage 3 of civilian schooling (equivalent to North America's high school) as they became more focused on either their education and future careers, or on getting into relationships and planning their family lives. Elly felt a little directionless and became somewhat more of a loner, since even Ennes was becoming more absorbed in his magic studies. Feeling left behind and not particularly excelling in any subject in school, Elly started searching for direction or purpose of her own, and when she was turning 16, she on impulse decided to join the military. Her decision ran against the grain of everyone's expectations of her, and instead of backing down, she dug her heels in and took this as a sign that she could prove herself against their doubts and make something great of herself. Elly managed to pass the physical examinations despite a couple of stumbles and slip-ups. It seemed like her tenacity and level of physical endurance impressed her examiners. She managed to get herself placed in the Aeron Initiate program, a military training branch that developed the Aeron Knights, a unit that uses flying bird-like steeds in battle. The most best Aeron Knights were female units, since their lighter weight and lower centre of gravity helped them keep in unison with their steeds effectively. The Aeron Knighthood therefore became a premier avenue for women who wanted to advance in the military. Elly was stoked, but her enthusiasm was deflated when first year in the program was rough and she felt like she had a terrible time (always tripping up or falling off her steeds), but her pride prevented her from giving up and going back home to complete her civilian schooling. Though her superiors often had their doubts about her suitability, kept her in the program as they saw potential in her unique ability to get up an walk away from catastrophic training accidents. Elly endured through the Aeron Initiate program for a couple of years and applied for a leave of absence to return home and celebrate her brother's graduation and applications to high-ranking Mage Circles. She tried to cheer him on even though he had already been rejected from a Mage Circle, and offered to help him prepare for the next set of tests and interviews from the other Mage Circles. In order to try to impress the Mage Circle, Ennes wanted to show off by pulling off an advanced spell that could warp time, asked Elly to lend him a hand in the scenario. However, the spell was disastrously miscast and the time spell lead to a tear in space-time that transported both Ennes and Elly to a parallel universe (SGPA Universe in the Year 2016). After squabbling about what they had just done and who was the one that messed up during the spellcasting, Elly and Ennes decided to wander around and check their new environment out. Little did they know, but they were in the middle of a battlefield between The Founders and a couple of incubus demons, Black Coma and Red Flare. After figuring out who was likely the hero and who was likely the villain, Ennes and Elly decided to help The Founders fight off the other two (even though at the time, Ennes was unable to use any spells and Elly was weaponless). Dysta, realizing that they were new potential allies, asked them to join her. However, she soon realized that they did not speak the language and had Black Seiren telepathically translate to them. In the end, Dysta formed a Spirit Pact with Ennes and Elly which gave them access to the major language of the region they found themselves in (English). Ennes figured out how to make magic work for them again, but still hasn't been able to replicate the complex spell that lead to their transportation. She tries to make the best of it and continue her training so that when she returns to Paniums, she won't be so far behind that they kick her out of the military. The Founders under the blessings of Team Two allowed for Elly and Ennes to stay at the SGPA Headquarters for the time being and help fight alongside them until they could find a way to get back home. Elly took up the hero alias of Mint and Ennes decided to take up the hero alias of Sage. Together, they make a somewhat effective fighting pair, but their inexperience in battle often gets them into trouble, leading them to call on Dysta and the rest of The Founders to bail them out at times. OTHER INFORMATION * She's a character from a parallel universe / comic project that was adapted into the SGPA. * Elly and Ennes are possibly twins or one of them is adopted. It's unclear. * Mint is a play on her coming out of what should be catastrophic traumas in near-pristine condition (mint condition!) and also an herb to match alongside her brother as Sage in their fighting duo. File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Profile Category:Profiles